Our Life Together
by GoldenEnderHawk
Summary: Luke and Clementine are preparing for Christmas on Christmas Eve! They are a bit late but everything works out fine. Luke and Clem have strong feelings for each other but they just don't know how to show it. Can Luke give Clementine her greatest present underneath the mistletoe? We ALL know what happens underneath the mistletoe! Clementine X Luke (two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Hey guys! Welcome to my first one-shot! (Obviously if you want me to continue it, then I will.)**

**This is just a walking dead fanfiction relating to Christmas! RATED M/T**

**Luke & Clementine have decided to prepare a christmas feast for their friends and family! (No walkers in this story!) Clem and Luke are house mates and they have a long day of preparing ahead of them. Clementine has developed feelings for Luke in the past as they go to the same school. Luke also has developed feelings but doesn't realise them until they actually have to cooperate with each other to help make this the best XMAS ever!**

**The only people's ages who I have changed in this story is**

**Clementine: 17 **

**Luke: 19 **

**Sarah: 16 **

**Nick: 18**

**Enjoy :)**

_Clem's POV_

"Clem! Clementine! Wake up!" Luke was practically shouting in my ear. I groaned and sat up in bed. I opened my eyes and stared at Luke, he looked like he was trying to hold in his laughter.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing... bed head *ahem* anyways. You need to get up!"

"why?" I said as I yawned.

"Cuz it's christmas eve!"

"Soooooo?"

"Soooo we have a lot to do today!" Luke said happily.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Don't you remember? We gotta prepare alllll the food for everyone tomorrow!"

"Shit..." I mumbled. I caught myself locked in Luke's eyes for a moment. I coughed awkwardly, "Whatever. Let's get ready then." I got out of bed and shooed Luke out the room.

I took my night clothes off and put a pink shirt on with jeans and of course my hat. The hat my dad gave me a few days before the accident. I moved from Atlanta to Wellington to go to school here. It was about a year ago when I met Luke, we were in nearly all the same classes at school. Me and Luke originally lived in different flats but we decided about two months ago to live together to save money, considering that we barely get any money. Surprisingly though, the school actually helped us pay for a few months, Luke plays guitar and tries to get as much as he can. Me. Well I am looking for a part time job to do on every other weekend. Family and friends were coming round tomorrow. It's gonna be hectic. I walked out of my room and walked downstairs to be hit with a lovely smell. Luke had just set the table and laid out some bacon and eggs.

"Since when could you cook?" I questioned.

"Hidden talent." He replied.

"It looks great!" I sat down next to him at the table and we began to eat.

I looked at Luke and he quickly put his head forward. Was he... staring at me? I sighed and finished off the food. "That was amazing Luke! You should cook more often." I smiled at him. He smiled back,

"Heh. Thanks." He said as he finished his egg. "We need to head out." He said.

"For what?" I asked as I stood up and started to wash the plates.

"Well we need some food for tomorrow." He said. I groaned loudly. "Come on. It'll be fun. Gotta get a turkey, some veg and the deserts!" He said.

"Don't forget the brussells." I joked.

"Yeaaahhhh... Brussells..." He said slowly. "Come on!" He pretty much dragged me out the door after I put my shoes on. We walked up to his red car and he unlocked the doors. I got into the passenger side as Luke began to drive to Wall Mart. **(A/N: It's so difficult to name places in America when I live in UK D:)**

_Wall-Mart_

We didn't talk a lot in the car. Just about what we were getting and to be honest, we only lived a few minutes away. WE ARE JUST WAY TOO LAZY TO WALK!

We walked in through the doors and the whole place was filled with people, probably doing a bit of 'late Christmas shopping'.

"Hey Clem!" I heard a voice. I looked over to my right and I saw Sarah running towards.

"Hey Sarah! What you doing here?" I asked.

"Just getting some drinks to bring round yours tomorrow."

"You don't have to Sarah." Luke said.

"No no it's the least I can do." She replied. "What you guys doing here? Getting the food? Bit late don't ya think?" She smirked.

"Er yeah. Make sure it's 'fresh' I guess you could say." Luke said.

"Yeah. Anyways I'll see you guys tomorrow!" She said happily and she walked over towards the drink aisle.

"See ya Sarah." I said. Sarah's one of my best friends who is in my music class. I have known her for about 7 months now. She was coming round tomorrow including many many other people. Including my foster parents Lee and Carley. They have been my foster parents for a year and a bit now.

"Right. First things first. Turkey." Luke said smiling. God his smile is just to die for. Literally. "Hey. Earth to Clem. Stop giving me the lovey dovey eyes and get the turkey." He joked. I looked away quickly and started to walk to the correct aisle.

_Luke's POV_

God her golden eyes. She was literally staring at me. God her eyes are just to die for. 'I know she aint gonna be the one to make the first move but I will. Tomorrow I will.' I thought as I pulled out a piece of mistletoe that I grabbed whilst Clementine and Sarah were talking. I put it back in my pocket before Clementine could see it.

_After gathering all the food_**(A/N: I thought it woulda been kinda boring to write them just getting food from different aisles :P)**

We arrived back at the house at around 2pm with all the food. Clem and I brought the endless shopping bags into the kitchen and put them on table. I went back outside to lock the car and when I came back in Clementine had already gotten all the food out and the oven was on.

"Damn Clem." I said.

"I know I know. We gotta prepare and fast. People will be round tomorrow at around midday. Oh and we need to cook dinner for later because Nick is staying over tonight." She said.

"Fine fine." I replied. Nick had to stay over tonight because he said he couldn't be bothered to drive in the day tomorrow. What with all the Christmas traffic. "Christmas first. And then we will make dinner at around 6-ish."

"Sounds like a plan." She smiled. "Right come on. Let's get to it."

After we had put the turkey on defrost and placed all the veg in the pots. INCLUDING those brussell sprouts! It was time for desert. We decided to make our own cake for everyone.

_Clem's POV_

I put my apron on as did Luke. Luke had already cracked two eggs into the bowl and some milk. I added the cake mix and I started to mix it all together.

"No no no. It's like this." Luke said. He walked behind me and placed his hand over mine on the spoon that I was using to mix the ingredients with. My face started to heat up. Luke had never gotten THIS close to me before, he was practically pushed up against my back with one of his hands on mine and his other hand on my hip.

"Ha ha. Am I interupting something?" A voice came from the kitchen door. Luke instantly pulled away and we both looked at the person was there. It was Nick.

"Shut up Nick." I said as I finished mixing. I poured the mixture onto the tray and put it into the fridge. I will cook it tomorrow morning, same with the turkey. "Look. Finished. That wasn't so bad." I said.

"Maybe not for you guys. You were both rubbing up against each other..." Nick smirked and folded his arms. Luke punched him in the shoulder,

"Not like that man." He said. I rolled my eyes and took my apron off.

"Fuck it. I can't be bothered to make dinner tonight. Let's just order pizza." I looked at the clock and it was almost 5. Damn. Time does fly. "Let's just order pizza or something." I said.

"Sounds good." Luke agreed.

"I'm down for some pizza." Nick said as he whipped out his phone. "What pizza do ya guys want?"

"Full meat pizza." Luke said.

"Classic peperroni." I said as I leaned on the counter. Nick pressed one button on his phone and pulled it up to his ear. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You seriously have them on speed dial?" He shushed me.

After he ordered the pizza we all went into the sitting room. I sat down on the couch and Luke sat next to me. Nick sat next to Luke on his other side. I turned the TV on and put The Walking Dead Season 5 Episode 1 on. We havn't watched it yet. **(A/N: I LOVE walking dead TV show IRL :3)**

After about ten minutes the doorbell rang. Luke stood up and walked to the door, he grabbed the pizzas paid the boy and said thanks. Luke shut the door and sat back down in between me and Nick. He placed the two pizzas on coffee table. We all grabbed a slice of pizza and sat back and continued watching Walking Dead.

After about twenty minutes of watching TV and eating pizza I only just realised that Luke had moved closer to me. My hand was on top of my leg but then Luke's hand was on top of mine. I was tempted to pull away but it felt right not to. I tried to ignore it before Luke started to rub my hand with his thumb. And soon his fingers were intertwined with mine.

_I think. I THINK. I think that I am in love with Luke._

_This isn't just a stupid little crush._

_Not a little high school love that will go away in a couple months._

But it is true love. I don't know how Luke feels, but from his actions today I can kind of tell that he likes me too. It was just awkward. REALLY awkward. At the beginning of the year I just thought of Luke as the friend I never had but now. Now it's different.

"Stop being lovey dovey over there. Can we watch something else now? We've been watching walking dead for like three hours." Nick said. Three hours? What the hell, time has been going fast.

"What about Miranda? Bit of that then we can hit the hay and get ready for tomorrow?" Luke suggests, with his hand still in mine. Me and Nick nodded and Nick turned on Miranda. **(A/N: P.S you need to watch Miranda if you haven't already!)**

After a few laughs from Miranda, we decided to head upstairs to bed. Yeah it was only around nine thirty, but tomorrow was gonna be a pain. Christmas was tomorrow. It seemed so close yet so far away.

"Night Clem." Luke said as he was about to go into his room.

"Night Luke." I said. Nick had already gone into his room without saying a word. Jackass. We enetered our rooms.

I got dressed into my night time clothing and I flopped onto the bed.

All of these emotions running through my head.

_Luke's POV_

I flopped onto the bed.

All of these emotions running through my head. I ran a hand through my hair. I stared at the mistletoe that was currently on my nightstand. How the fuck am I gonna do this tomorrow. I can DEFINETLY tell that Clem likes me now, I purposley put my hand over hers to see if she moved into it. She tensed at first but then she did relax.

I can do this. I can do this.

I slowly closed my eyes and waited for the morning of Christmas.

"LUKE! WAKE UP ITS CHRIIIIIIIISSSTTTTMAAAAASSSS!" Clementine and Nick were practically jumping on my bed.

"What the fuck. What time is it?" I asked.

"Erm. About 8am!" Clementine responded. I groaned and stood up. I flung on a pair of jeans and a red jumper which had a small snowflake at the top left of it.

"Come on man. We still need to cook the turkey. People will be here in about four hours." Nick said. Clementine and Nick headed downstairs and I followed behind them.

I looked at the Christmas tree that was in the corner of the room. Clem then turned the TV on and surprise surprise. GUESS what film was on... it was Disney's Frozen. Clem immediately went into the kitchen and put the turkey and the cake mixture into the oven.

"Turkey will take about 2 hours to cook properly and the cake will only take about an hour." She said. I seem to smile at almost everything she says.

"God you guys just need to hit it off." Nick said as he nudges my shoulder. Clem walked back into the sitting room with two presents.

"Merry Christmas guys!" She said cheerfully.

"Merry Christmas." I said. As did Nick. I walked over to the tree and pulled out two presents, I gave one to Clem and one to Nick. Nick then walked over to his bag and handed us our presents. We all said our thanks and we opened all our gifts.

Clem got me an xbox one game. I got the xbox one from my dad for my birthday earlier this year. "Damn Clem. How did you know I wanted this?" It was Dead Rising 3.

"Lucky guess." She said as she started to unwrap hers. I got Clem a purple necklace with the same symbol that was on her hat. She smiled. "Thanks Luke!" She said as she put it around her neck.

"Damn Luke. Thanks man." I looked over at Nick. He was holding a box that contained two tickets to the soccor game next weekend. "Shit I have been trying to get tickets for this but they are expensive."

"No problem."

After we finished with the gifts we all had a Christmas hug. My hug with Clementine lasted longer than I thought it would.

"Alright alright. Enough with the amorous hug," Nick commented as he covered his eyes. We pulled away and smiled.

Later

People started to arrive at the house. We exchanged gifts and Clem and already sorted all the food out. There was me, Lee, Carley, my mom and dad (Jim and Barbara), Sarah, Nick, our neighbours, Kenny, Sarita, Walter, Matthew and some friends from school (Rebecca, Alvin, Jane, Bonnie, Mike). And don't forget Clementine.

We all ate our food, and some conversation before I stood up and motioned Clem over.

"What's up?" She asked. Fuck fuck fuck, I am gonna do it. Come on Luke man up.

"Nothing. Just... I got another present for ya." We left the dining room and Clem had a confused look on her face. We stopped in the sitting room and I turned to face her.

"Okaaaayyyy. So what is it?" She questioned.

"Well." I said as I started to pull the mistletoe out of my pocket. I held it above us, "Look mistletoe." I then quickly placed my lips on hers. She didn't respond at first but then she started to kiss back. I lowered the mistletoe and shoved it back in my pocket. I placed my hands on her hips and she wrapped her hands around my neck. This was definetly the best christmas ever.

We pulled away. "Er..." I said awkwardly.

"Luke." She said simply. I raised my eyebrow at her, "I... think I migh- might love you." She said. I mouth started to form a smile.

"You think?" I joked. She jabbed me in the ribs.

"Whatever Luke."

"I love you too Clem." I smiled at her and placed my lips back on hers. I bit her bottom lip and she opened her mouth slightly. I shoved my tongue into her mouth and she moaned. MAYBE a bit too loudly.

We pulled away again.

"We should get back to everyone. Don't want people being suspicious." She said.

We started to walk back to the dining room. "Merry Christmas Luke." She said.

"Merry Christmas Clem." I replied.

**A/N:**

**THANKS FOR READING! This is a one-shot but if some people want it to be an actualy fanfic then I can see what I can do about it!**

**This was really fun to write. I wrote it on Christmas Eve aswell :3 I started writing at around 9pm and finished writing at around 11:40pm! Took me a while but it was a great story to write!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Okay yadda yadda I know I said that this was a one-shot but I feel like it should be AT LEAST a two-shot :3**

**_Clem's POV_**

I think my brain has gone numb. I can't process what just happened.

Did I really tell Luke that I loved him? Did we REALLY kiss? It all went by so fast. It was the best Christmas present ever and Luke entered the dining room and sat at the table. We had all finished eating before Luke showed me his 'present.' And now everyone was just engaged in conversation. Thank god noone asked what my 'present' was.

"Hey Clem. When you coming to visit?" Lee asked. Or you could call him my 'foster father'.

"Well. I was thinking maybe next week, I want to see Sam." I said. Sam is our dog, even though he tried to bite me. But to be honest, he was a stray so I wouldn't blame him.

"Can't wait. How about next Saturday?" Carley asked. I guess she is technically my other foster parent. Lee and Carley married about 9 months ago. I STILL get freaked out by their mushy moments.

"Sounds good. I'll be there at around midday-ish I guess." I replied. Lee nodded in agreement as did Carley.

"Hey Clem. Thanks for that cool new jacket." Sarah smiled.

"No problem Sarah. You kept talking about how you wanted it." I glanced over at Luke who was on the right of me. Lee and Carley were to the left of me and Sarah was opposite. Luke glanced at me and smiled warmly. I could tell that Luke wanted a relationship, but am I ready? Luke held my hand under the table, I did NOT want people to know that we kissed. That would cause so much chaos.

I stood up and said that I was going to get desert. Luke OBVIOUSLY said that he would help.

We left the dining room and entered the kitchen, at least there were doors separating the two rooms. Luke closed the door behind him and came up to me, he gave me a deep kiss. I kissed back and then awkwardly moved away, "We er... we- better get the desert ready." I said as I walked towards the refridgerator. Why did I feel so nervous and awkward? I mean. I kinda felt okay earlier when we officially had our first kiss but now... I feel

REALLY unsure about things. Luke leaned on the counter and looked confused, I knew that he was confused because of the way I was acting.

"Clem. I can tell that you feel awkward. If you want me to stop then I will." Luke said. Oh shit. I walked up in front of Luke, what the hell am I doing? I put the cake on the counter and instantly wrapped my arms round Luke's neck and pressed my lips to his. I felt Luke's hands go round my waist and pull me closer. I pulled away and said,

"It's not that. It's just that I'm not so used to this." I smiled. Luke put his lips on mine once again.

"Holy shit. I fucking knew that this would happen sooner or later." It was Nick. Our lips separated and we stared at Nick. He rolled his eyes, "I came to check on how the dessert was doing. But looks like you two have already HAD your dessert."

"Shut up Nick." Luke said as he walked over and punched him in the arm. I smiled and picked the giant chocolate cake up from the counter.

"One day or another you and Sarah are SOOOOOO gonna hit it off," I smirked and walked into the dining room.

"Wooooow what a girl you have Luke. She seems WAY too sassy." I heard Nick say.

Nick and Luke entered the dining room and took their seats. I cut the cake and handed a slice to everyone, recieving thanks from them.

I sat next to Luke and started to eat.

After we had all eaten we talked more and I was spoke to by Lee who asked what I wanted to eat next week when I visit. I didn't really mind, I just wanted to spend time with Lee, Carley and of course Sam.

Wait. I just had a thought. I LIVE with Luke! This is gonna be sooooo awkward! Does this mean that Luke has to come next week with me to see Lee? And Carley? Well great. And another thing, if I LIVE with Luke, then he might wanna... ya know. DO some things.

Sarah had been pouring drinks for the entire time that she was here, refilling everyone's drinks. And after a few drinks we all soon became a LITTLE bit drunk. Not like DRUNK drunk so that we were completely out of it, just a little bit. Obviously people like Lee, Carley and some of the older

people were a LITTLE bit more responsible than the rest of us. For the rest of the time that we were sitting at the table, Luke and I had our hands intertwined underneath the table. We recieved a few smirks from Nick because he knew what we were doing, god knows how but he did.

After a while, we all got up from the table and made our way into the sitting room. This is gonna be fun...

Luke walked over to the Xbox and turned it on, inserting the disc called , "Just Dance 2015". First up was me, Luke, Lee and Sarah. GUESS what song we did because Sarah chose it... Let it go - Frozen. (A/N: To be honest. This was the first song I ever danced to on Just Dance 2015 XD)

It was really weird because me and Sarah had to follow Elsa's actions and Luke and Lee had to follow Anna's actions on the screen. Everyone who was watching were either laughing or cheering us on. Surprisingly, Lee had the most points by the end. I have no idea how. Carley gave Lee a kiss 'well done'. Ahhh too much mush.

I sat by Luke and Nick. Luke gave me a quick peck when noone was looking. Well. Nick was looking. But he already knew. Nick once again rolled his eyes.

"You watch. You two are gonna be like the well-known high school couple when we go back after new year." Nick said running his hand over his face.

After everyone had danced and Nick had got a cramp from doing to many low moves, people started to go home, saying their thanks. The last people who were in the house were me, Luke, Nick and Sarah.

"Sooooo. I saw you two kiss earlier. Are you official?!" Sarah practically flung questions at us regarding whether if we were together and when did our first kiss happen etc etc.

"Erm. I guess we are." Luke said. I thought for a moment, were we?

"Yeah." I said. I guess... Sarah had a wide smile on her face. Nick groaned. Sarah coughed awkwardly,

"Erm. Nick. Could you er- could you walk me home?" She asked. Nick looked at her and said,

"Sure." They started to head for the door.

"Ooooooh" Me and Luke simultaneously teased.

"Shut up." Nick said with a slight smile on his face, but as he walked out the door he flipped us off. Luke and I silently laughed,

"I'll see you guys soon!" Sarah said cheerfully.

"Yea bye guys." Nick said. Me and Luke said goodbye and watched as they started to walk back home. Luke closed the door as I flopped on the sofa.

What a long day it has been. It was almost 6pm. Time flies way too quick.

Suddenly, Luke had climbed on top of me and forcefully put his lips on mine. He pulled away and stood up,

"Come on! No time for napping!" He said. If I am honest, I kinda don't mind being together with Luke. Kinda. I stood up and walked into the dining room. I started to get the leftovers off the table and put them in the trash. When I threw a bag of rubbish into the trash and turned around, Luke grabbed me by the waist and pulled my face to his. Our lips collided as Luke pinned me up against the counter. I wrapped my arms around his neck, I pulled away quickly and said,

"Come on! No time for kissing!" I immitated him. He sighed and went to clean up some of the wrapping paper in the sitting room.

_Later_

I sat on the couch and looked at the clock, it said, 9:07. I sighed. Luke sat down by me and ran his hand through his hair,

"Fuck. Nine already?" He questioned as he looked at his watch.

"Yup." I replied. I looked at Luke who was gradually scooting closer to me. I rolled my eyes and grabbed his face and put his lips to mine. We both melted into the kiss and Luke pulled away saying,

"I'm gonna love living in the same house together now..."

"Shut up Luke." I said as I put my lips on his again. Luke moved his hands down my sides as we both stood up. We pulled away and I put my hand in Luke's as I pulled him upstairs to my bedroom.

_(Mehhhh I don't know if I should write the scene...)_

I opened my eyes as I looked up at the ceiling. I looked over at the window and I could see that the sun was just rising. I noticed that I was still pretty much unclothed as was Luke. My head my laying on Luke's chest whilst his arm was wrapped around me.

Today I feel like im in some sort of 'SASSY' mood so...

I flicked Luke in the head and he opened his eyes quickly,

"Well. That's one way to wake up." He groaned.

"As MUCH as I LOVE seeing how cute you look when you sleep, we should get up." I said. He groaned,

"Now?"

"Yes. Now..." I replied, mocking his tone. I stood up and started to dress again, I looked over my shoulder at Luke and said, "Eyes off the ass." He rolled his eyes and covered his face with a pillow. Once I was fully dressed I walked over to Luke and said, "Wake up! We gotta go meet Nick and Sarah at the coffee shop for breakfast!" It was a regular thing we did, every Sunday. I grabbed his pillow that was covering his face and hit him over the head with it.

"Fine. Hang on." He said. I crossed my arms. He quickly sat up and pulled me onto of him, his pressed his lips on mine. I pulled away and said,

"I can see what people mean when they call you a regular Casanova." I stood up and leaned against the door-frame actually waiting for Luke to get up.

"Who calls me that?" He asked as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Nick. Bonnie. Sarah. Jane. Mike. Quite a few people. I think I heard Lee say it once aswell," I replied. "Get up! How many goddamn times do I have to say it?"

"If you go out I'll get up and get dressed." He said.

"What? I've already seen your 'friend'." I giggled.

"That is DEFINITELY the weirdest thing I have ever heard." He said.

"Think eggs. Think monkey." I said randomly.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Exactly..." I replied as I walked out of the room.

Luke came downstairs about 20 minutes later. "Took ya long enough." I said. The clock read 9:53. "We were supposed to meet them about half an hour ago."

"Come on. It'll be fine." Luke said as he pulled on his shoes and grabbed the car keys. We walked outside and Luke locked the door then unlocked the car. I got in the passenger seat and Luke got into the driver seat. Just as he was about to drive off I said,

"Forget something?" He gave me a confused look before saying,

"Shit. Money." He said as he was about to get out the car. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, I said,

"I'll get it." I took his keys and gave him a quick peck on the lips then got out of the car. I went in the house got the money, locked the house and got into the car again. I handed him the keys and I put Luke's wallet in my back pocket.

"Thanks."

"God. How have you survived without me?" I joked.

"Shut up." He mumbled.

"Love ya Lukey!" I said happily as he started to drive.

"Love you too." He said as he had a huge smile on his face.

**A/N:**

**THANKS FOR READING! **

**Thanks for the support guys :3 TWO-SHOT IS NOW OVAAAAA!**


End file.
